1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the application relates to a handheld electronic device having a vibrating alert function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as applications such as information technology and wireless communication develop, touch panels that serve as a command input interface for handheld electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet PCs have gradually become more and more common. Mobile phones or tablet PCs are combined with a vibrating mechanism, so that a vibrating alert is provided for incoming calls, or a feedback effect is provided when the user is operating the touch panel. This is a common feature seen in handheld electronic devices.
Common vibrating mechanisms of handheld electronic devices use an eccentric motor to force a housing or a motherboard to provide a vibrating alert. However, using an eccentric motor as a vibrating source not only takes up space within a handheld electronic device, but also occupies the space around the eccentric motor. Space around the eccentric motor is required for the eccentric motor to vibrate and prevent components from being damaged because of being too close to the eccentric motor. Thus, when considering thinner and lighter handheld electronic devices, the configuration and space required for eccentric motors have become a structural design issue.